L'appel Du Vide
by princess-snow510
Summary: He was just a boy playing hero and trying to find the place where he belonged...how was he to know that playing hero would have consequences... Rated M for swearing, dark and mature themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is a new fanfic created on top of my other fanfics...why? Because im ur misconception is totally my hype man that's why lol**

 **none the less please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Memories are dangerous things..._

 _You turn them over and over, until you know every touch and corner,_

 _but you'll stiil find an edge to cut you..._

* * *

 _"Mommy mommy mommy look!" The sound of a child's voice as well as the sound of little feet running grabbed his attention._

 _"_ _Mommy look what I can do now mommy!" Izuku held his breath and watched the scene of a small dark hair-haired child that was covered in mud made his way across an ocean of flowers towards three women who seemed to be watching with adulterated amusement._

 _Inzuku took note of the women, they seemed to all radiate power though none more than the woman in the middle. Her aura made Izuku shiver and kneel before her, he knew even as she smiled fondly of the child that vibrated pure energy in front of her that she was not one to take lightly._

 _Though…if the aura of the two women sitting of her right and left said respectively were anything to go by neither were they._

 _"_ _Hmm what is this." The shortest of the three women mused as the child stopped in front of the woman in the middle. She was sitting on the middle woman's right side, she was petite and almost childlike herself. She had sharp juniper green eyes, and emerald colored hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wore a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and two high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Inzuku couldn't help but note._

 _"_ _These are Himawari." The child said sparing the petite woman a side glance before holding out the flowers towards the woman in the middle. "I picked them just for you mommy."_

 _"_ _Aw~ Nante sutekidesho!" The woman on the left cooed bringing her hands to her flushed cheeks. Izuku took the time to stare at the other young woman noting that she was the complete opposite of the woman on the right. She had with a curvaceous figure with chin-length, dark forest green hair and the same shade of juniper green eyes as the woman on the right. She too wore a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and two high-cut leg slits only instead of wearing low-heeled shoes she seemed to prefer thigh high heeled boots._

 _Looking closely at the two on the side of the woman Izuku wondered if perhaps they were related._

 _"_ _Thank you, these are lovely, they will make the perfect addition to my flower crown, don't you think?" the woman in the middle said with a smile as she took the flowers from the child who was nodding rapidly. Izuku couldn't help but stare at her. He felt as if he could stare at her for hours and never once grow bored. She was just that beautiful._

 _Her skin was an ochre color, much like the mellow-brown light that bathed the forest not far from where Izuku lived. She had freckles that were almost strategically spread across her cheek and nose like constellations and long waist length ombre green waves that faded to white at the tips that only served to compliment her skin tone. She was curvaceous, Izuku's eyes couldn't help but notice as he took her in. She wore a high collared halter top yet form fitting white dress that was embroidered with a strange golden design under her bust, with four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and golden heeled sandals...but what Izuku couldn't bear to look away from for more than a few second were her green eyes. Her eyes glimmered, glistened and glowed like bright LED lights._

 _Staring into them he was lost, they demanded attention and he didn't dare look away…_

 _"_ _Wait mommy let me do it." The child said making the woman halt her movements and making the other woman seemingly hold their breath with anticipation._

 _Izuku watched wide eyed as the child held out his hand and though he couldn't see the child's face he knew they were concentrating greatly._

 _He was shocked as the flowers seemed to float on their own spinning around the woman in the middle as if dancing before attaching themselves to the flower crown that was already placed on her head._

 _When he lowered his hand, he was met with praise._

 _"_ _Ah~ Raiden-kun, Such a good job you did! So impressive!" The woman on the left cooed and the child seemed to glow under her praise._

 _"_ _Fu-chan!"_

 _"_ _You're growing stronger and stronger every day with your training, right nee-chan?" The woman said looking over to the petite woman on the right. The child turned and Izuku noticed that the child seemed to look hopefully at the other woman._

 _Izuku looked to see the woman on the right crossing her arms a scowl making its way to her lips though Izuku could see that her eyes gleamed with pride._

 _"_ _Tsk stronger everyday hah…" She scoffed before looking at the child. "It's about time you finally got that down the basics you brat, but your still hopeless. You think too much instead of following your instincts and because of that you will always be weak and a waste of my time..."_

 _"_ _Tatsu Nee-chan, don't say such mean things to Raiden-kun! He is young, he still has plenty of time to learn."_

 _The petite woman's eyes flashed in warning. "I'll say what I what especially when it pertains to the progression or lack there of, of my student."_

 _"_ _Fubuki-san…" The child said making the woman look down in shock. Izuku was sure if it was because of the lashing that she had just gotten from her sister or the fact that the boy just addressed her by her name instead of the cute nickname that he had moments prior._

 _The boy's aura seemed to have dimmed at his sensei's words as well as his aloof childlike personality. Izuku was curious, no longer was there an innocent child before instead someone more mature._

 _"_ _It's ok, Tatsumaki-sensei is right, it took me a long time to get it right and I have to try really hard to make things do as I want."_

 _The three women watched as the boy straightened his back bowing lowly before the woman in the middle in a show of respect before bowing slightly toward the two women on her sides._

 _"_ _Please excuse me, I must continue training so that I can get even stronger."_

 _The women as well as Izuku watched as the young boy took off like a flash of lightning behind them to what Izuku was just now noticing a castle of sorts stood imposingly._

 ** _~~~L'appel Du Vide~~~_**

Izuku woke up the moment the boy was completely out of sight. He sat up slowly his head feeling as if someone had taken a jackhammer and went to town instead his head.

He had been having these dreams more frequently and those they were exactly unpleasant, they were unwanted.

The dreams curved a deep hole in his chest for reasons that he couldn't explain, and it irritated to no end that he didn't understand why.

This was not the first time he had dreamed of the beautiful woman with ombre hair and child and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. This was however the first time he had discovered that the child was in fact a boy and that his name was Raiden, though he was still a bit miffed that he couldn't see the child's face. This was also the fit time he had a dream with more than just the woman and child.

Fubuki and Tatsumaki…

It was one thing for his mind to create dreams about a caring mother actually loving her child it was another for him to create two more people…though he supposed it didn't matter…it wasn't real any way.

The abrupt banging on his door made him clench as the sounds seemed to bounce of the walls almost mockingly before the door was thrown open.

He flinched at the pure unadulterated hatred in her eyes.

"Izuku you lazy good for nothing! Get up now and come down stairs, if you make me wait longer than five minute boy so help me there will be punishment…" Inko hissed venomously.

"Y-yes Inko-san." Izuku whimpered pathetically and only let out a relieved breath when the woman left his room.

He didn't have time to question or wonder as he blindingly gathered up his clothes before quickly cleaning up and getting dressed, Inko was in a practically bad move and if he didn't wish to get punished he needed to act fast.

He practically flew down the stairs and to the living room where she sat waiting for him.

For a long as Izuku could remember is was unloved and unwanted. A burden…an annoying stain that just wouldn't go away. Thrust upon a woman that didn't want him, but wanted the money that came with adoption…he was shown no love.

The woman, one Inko Midoriya, made it very clear from the beginning that she did not like him.

She found him too peculiar too abnormal with his messy black hair that seemed dipped in shades of emerald with strange constellation like freckles spread across his cheeks and nose, his tanned skin that showed that he was of biracial origin, however, he knew what she disliked the most about him were his eyes.

His eyes were deep set and such a bright LED green that if he wanted he could have had his own personal light show but she had called them bestial, hellish and repulsive. He had long since been taught never to gaze upon her with such eyes least he wanted punishment…even now.

"You ungrateful brat, did you forget what today was?"

 _Today, today, what was today?_ As the dreams of the woman and child grew frequent Izuku mind seemed to wonder more, seemed to forget more and more about things that he had previously ranked as important…

And it seemed that Inko had taken notice of it too.

She hissed in displeasure. "Your annoying social worker is coming to check on you again…or have you forgotten you insurable fool."

He flinched…he _had_ forgotten. Faster than he thought she could move or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't paying attention too busy panicking in his head Inko stood before him yanking his face towards her own.

"If you fuck this up…if I don't get my money because of any slipup, you'll have to deal with worse than sleeping in the basement." She hissed tightening her hand on his face. "Do you understand me boy?!"

Izuku's eyes widened at the threat. "Y-yes Inko-san…I-I won't mess up."

Her hand released his face and she sneered. "You better not. Now go, since it seems you've forgotten, you are to meet her at that trash heap beach park"

"Y-yes ma'am." He said bowing before quickly making his way from the house and towards the polluted beach.

The further he got away from Midoriya residence that more relaxed he grew.

He found himself sooner than not being lost to his thoughts…thoughts about an ombre haired woman and her son.

He didn't have the pleasure of staying lost in his thoughts for long as the sound of his name being shouted made him stiffen up in fear.

"Well what do we have here…" Izuku slowly turned towards the sound his eyes widen with horror as he met the devilish gaze of one Katsuki Bakugo his own personal tormenter of Orudera Junior High School…he thought he was going to catch a break considering they both had graduated only days before, but fate had other plans…

The blonde flashed him a sadistic smirk. "It must only be fate…come here and receive your punishment, Deku."

Izuku didn't think twice about it, he bolted.

~~~L'appel Du Vide~~~

He didn't stop to catch his breath, he didn't look back he just ran. Izuku had always been fast, but even he sometimes managed to surprise himself. He was a blur a flash of color as he sprinted into the forest, he knew Bakugo would use his quirk to keep up with him, at the rate he was going he would have too.

It was only by fate that Izuku tripped taking a tumble for the worst, the only pleasing factor to the fact that he had fallen was the fact that he had landed in a crack in the ground, one small enough to fit his body, too hide in. so despite his pain, he bit his lip to silence himself as Bakugo searched for him.

Bakugo was growing restless, he could tell by the way he moved…of course the fact that Bakugo had also taken to setting the forest on fire helped that observation as well.

"Deku….Deku….DEKU! you will come out or I'll raze this stupid forest with you in it!" He snarled and Izuku thought he resembled a wild animal.

His day seemed to go from worse to shit as he watched two large men appeared from out of now where in front of Bakugo. Izuku's eyes were wide, the men had to be half giants they were so huge…

"Who the fuck are you extras?"

The remained silent merely content to stare at him…which Izuku knew from experience only served to further piss him off.

"Get the fuck out of my way or I'll set you on fire along with that worthless Deku." To emphasize his point the fire that he had already set around the forest seemed to grow as if it too were eager to burn flesh and not just trees.

"Tch…like I'd be defeat by an arrogant snot nosed brat like you." The man on the right sneered.

The man on the left continued to analyze Bakugo before shrugging and looking at his partner. "Who would have thought she would have raised such a weak little runt. I'm just as disappointed, Yuto."

The other man, Yuto shrugged. "Perhaps it was the male she chose to sire with…either way makes or job a hell of a lot easy even if it's a boring kill…"

Izuku was shocked to silence as the men spoke down to Bakugo yet also ignored him seemingly uncaring that he was seconds from blowing a fuse before the last bits of Yuto's words clicked in his head.

Kill…

Kill….

 ** _KILL?_** Izuku tensed as he watched the men, they were here to kill Bakugo all because of his mother?!

"Don't you ignore me!" Bakugo snarled before waving his arm towards them fire falling over them like a blanket.

All Izuku could hear was the licking of flame…it should have made him nervous, but it didn't…what made him nervous was the lack of smell.

All he could smell was the burning of wood…not flesh.

"Is that the best you can do, son of Rize?" Yuto taunted Bakugo, who seemed shocked by the fact that they were not only alive but unburned.

Izuku flinch at the name though he didn't know why. He brought his hand to his head as it began to pound even as he could here the sounds of a fight breaking out.

 _"Tatsumaki-sensei, I request that you train me harder." The boy…Raiden said. Izuku watched the boy as he stared up at the petite woman with determined eyes._

 _The woman Tatsumaki spared him a sideways glance before scoffing and returning to the scroll she had been looking over. "Get lost brat, go a bother Fubuki have her read you that hero book that you like so much or whatever…"_

 _"No."_

 _Izuku watched as the woman's eye twitched before she turned glaring at the boy. "What did you say? You may be Rize's brat but don't think that my loyalty to her will stop me from putting you in your place."_

 _The boy seemed to freeze up in fear at the dark tone in her voice. The woman nodded before returning her gaze back to her scroll. "That's what I thought, now get lost."_

 _"No, no I'm not leaving until you agree to train me harder. I've learned the basics but I need to get stronger, I need to be the strongest and I'm not leaving until I surpass you!."_

 _The woman's eyes flashed and Izuku was shocked as he watched her float over the boy intimidatingly._

 _"I won't tell you again."_

 _"I'm not leaving, so if you want me out of your hair your gonna have to beat me until I can't move!" Raiden shouted defiantly._

 _A dark look shadowed the woman's face before she jerked her head to the side, Izuku watched in horror as the kid was sent flying into the wall that was made of stone._

 _He was even more horrified when the kid easily pushed himself from the wall and stood before her once more as if he didn't just leave a child size crater behind him._

 _"Take my words serious damnit and train me!" Raiden demanded making the woman stiffen up at his choice of words._

 _"You think I don't know what going on? You think I don't know he's coming to take her away, that's he's coming to end me!? Everyone's been trying to hide it from me but you can't, I've known for a while now. I want to get stronger, I need to get stronger, I will get stronger! I will surpass you! I will find my dad, and I will protect mommy! Mommy might lead now but I am your future leader and you will obey, train me, NOW!"_

 _Izuku watched as emotion flashed through Tatsumaki's eyes and he knew her decision before she said the words._

 _"As you wish bocchan!" She snarled but it didn't reach her eye. Her eyes held sadness but also pride for the young child. "Lesson one all little Esper's, must learn how to fly…today you will too, a bit of advice, don't die."_

 _Izuku watched wise eyes as the woman used her quirk, power, or whatever it was to grip the boy before throwing him straight out of the window so far that Izuku's eyes couldn't find him._

~~~L'appel Du Vide~~~

Izuku blinked coming out of his daydream as he felt the ground shake.

He looked from his spot to see the area covered in scorch marks from Bakugo's flames and explosions and yet his spine was chilled to note that the men were still untouched.

Just what the hell were these people, monsters?

Izuku found himself actually worried about Bakugo, he was covered in bruises, sweat and breathing heavily. Just how long had Izuku zoned out for anyway?

"Tch…is this truly all your worth son of Rize?" Yuto sneered seemingly disgusted by Bakugo's lack of strength…and Izuku could help but shiver, Bakugo wasn't weak in the slightest and yet these men…

Izuku flinched again at the name.

"Fuck you and I told you already I don't know a bitch named Rize!" Bakugo snapped seemingly at his wits end with the two men.

Izuku flinch again and was surprised when he felt the sudden flash of rage at Bakugo, how dare he speak of her like that.

"You shouldn't speak of her that way…how sad she will be to hear that from your lips especially considering all she did to save your life from our master…but perhaps you have yet to gain those memories back…" The other mused with a sort of sad amusement.

"It is no concern of mine whether he remembers his mother Kenta…perhaps it is better this way...no one this weak is deserving to share her title anyway." Yuto said with another sneer and Izuku watched wide eyed as he raised his hand towards Bakugo, Bakugo stiffened as if the man had suddenly held him tightly.

"H-how the hell are you doing this? What the hell kinda quirk is this?"

The other man, Kenta sighed in what appeared to be disappointment. "Your right Yuto, he is unfit to wear Rize-sama's title."

The man raised his hand and Izuku tensed as he watched as the very air seemed to hold its breath, before releasing as the air seemed to collect in front of the man in what look like three circular disks.

"W-what the hell are you?!" Bakugo said with fear that Izuku had never not one in his life heard from the blonde before.

"We are Espers…" Kenta said as Yuto flashed Bakugo a sadistic smirk. "And you young prince…are dead."

Izuku seemed to have no control over his body. One minute he was hiding shaking and quacking in fear the next he had shot in front of Bakugo his body making movements that were completely alien to him but he knew the moment the dust dissipated revealing the trees that had been cut down on ether sides of him…he knew that he had saved Bakugo's life.

He looked to see that the two men had been blown back because of the explosion, Izuku noted that whatever happened…whatever he had down while on autopilot had blown them through several tree's but he didn't have time to think about that as he turned throwing Bakugo's arm over his shoulder and lifting him.

Izuku didn't know who those men were or where they came from but he knew he had to get them the hell out of the forest before they came back.

"W-what the hell was that? What the hell did you do to them, I thought you were quirkless? Who the hell are those guys! Answer me, answer me Deku!

"I don't fucking know!" Izuku snapped back with a ferociousness that he didn't know he had…and neither did Bakugo if the deer in the headlight look he was giving him was anything to go by.

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you but I don't know. But I do know that it was clear that they who ever they are, aren't playing around. We need to get outta here now."

Bakugo didn't resist this time nor did he speak and Izuku found himself thanking the heavens above for the needed silence.

* * *

 **This story will mainly take place in the One Punchman world but until then...here's a bit of info:**

 **This is if it wasn't made clear, a crossover. This will but also sometimes won't follow canon of One Punchman.**

 **Saitama x OC**

 **Izuku is, by all means, quirkless, he does not nor will he get a quirk and yes I'm talking about that One for all. {All Might can keep that shit...}**

 **I confess I'm tethering between letting Izuku become friends with Bakugo or not and If not then finding a friend in the loner ninja Sonic I think would be interesting. what do you guys think?**

 **Sonic x Izuku besties yay or nay? and no that doesn't mean I've forgotten about Genos, I just have other plans for him and Izuku.**

 **Another thing...Izuku is of biracial origin don't like, deal with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"The past beats inside me like a second heart."_

* * *

Izuku had just finished taking Bakugo to the hospital and had even stayed surprisingly per Bakugo's request until his mother had come.

Thank you for saving his life...his mother whispered softly to him as he made his way towards the door and Izuku smiled bashfully even as he could feel Bakugo glaring daggers at him.

Izuku looked to Bakugo noting that his usually garnet shaded eyes were now almost resembling rubies. "See you later Deku."

The look was clear. They were through…not by a long shot…

Yeah, get better soon he found himself mumbling before making his escape. The adrenaline had already worn off. He was tired from all the running and his body hurt and held scratches from tripping and taking that horrible tumble into the wood. All he wanted to do now was to take a shower and hopefully catch a nap before having to do whatever chores Inku-san wanted him to do…

Though as he arrived at his house, he had a distinct feeling that he was forgetting something.

"Izuku-kun, so glad you can finally join us."

Izuku's eyes widened as he stepped into the living room to be greeted with the sight of his social worker and his caretaker.

Shit, he had forgotten.

And if the look of barely contained rage or how Inku-san gripped the arms of her chair were any warning to go by, he would must certainly be facing punishment later on.

"Izuku-kun what happened to you?!" Izuku dared to look at his social worker.

He blinked as he continued to stare at her, how ironic, the canny resemblance that his social worker seemed to share with the woman of his dreams, Fubuki.

They both had the same chin-length dark forest green hair and the same shade of juniper green eyes. The only difference between the two was that his social worker Yuki-san, wore a pair of red glasses with emerald gems on the sides and a black tailored suit.

She was at his side within seconds checking him over, doting on him much more like a caretaker than a social worker probably should but Izuku never minded.

He let her lead him from the house and to her sleek car for their usual drive around town. He didn't speak.

"Izuku-kun." She said pulling his eyes to her own and he was surprised by the anger that tinted her gaze. "You're all bruised up and your face is cut. Who did this to you?"

He opened his mouth to tell her, her gave practically demanded it. "I fell…"

She blinked clearly not expecting that answer from him. "What?"

"I was running away from a kid from school…you know I get teased for being quirkless…"

Her eyes seem to darken at the confession but Izuku didn't take note. "Was it that Bakugo fellow..."

"Yeah but any way I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I tripped and ended up rolling down a hill in the forest." Izuku said looking up at her to find her staring out of her car

"That's _all_ that happened?"

He tensed. He wondered if he could tell her...if he should tell her… as if she could read his mind she turned piercing him with her gaze.

"You can tell me Izuku-kun, even if you think you shouldn't, if you think it's too dangerous, I've been entrusted to protect you, so please let me." She said seriously.

Izuku stared at her and felt that there was something just under the cover of her words that she was trying to tell him…

"Well when Bakugo was looking for me…something weird happened. These two guys came out of nowhere and they were saying some pretty weird stuff." He chuckled looking away from her gaze that had darkened.

"Weird how, what did they say? What did they look like?" She demanded.

He shrugged. "They were tall, super tall, they kept mocking him calling him weak…"

"Oh, is that all…" he looked at her noticing how she seemed to relax. "Well that my dear is called karma."

"Yeah but the men were going to kill him because they were confusing him with someone else. They kept saying that Bakugo didn't deserve Rize's title-"

"What did you just say?" She said abruptly making him pause.

"Hm? I said that I think they were confusing him with someone else."

"No the name…what name did you just say." She asked him anxiously.

"Rize." He watched as a shiver seemed to go down her spine her hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. And you say they were gonna kill him over being Rize's kid huh?" She said her voice growing tight even as her hands tightened more on the wheel.

"Yeah, they were real serious too. They had strange quirks too one of them named Yuto seemed to be able to hold Bakugo without even touching him and the other, Kenta sent these blades of wind towards him but…"

"But?"

"I don't really know what happened myself, one minute I was hiding from Bakugo the next I was standing in front of him and…" Izuku shook his head looking down at his hands. "I-I don't know, the men were blown back and so I grabbed Bakugo and high tailed it out of there. I-"

"Did they see you?" She asked brusquely.

"What do you mean?"

"Did they see you interfere?" She asked him again.

"No…I don't know."

"Is it no or are you unsure, I need to know" She asked snappishly.

"I don't think so, but I'm not entirely sure…" Izuku sputtered out trying to understand why the woman was suddenly upset and on edge. Yeah, he had run into so real creeps but villains roamed around town all the time…

She grew silent.

"Why?" He asked her after licking his lips.

"I thought this place would be better but….Musutafu isn't a safe place for you anymore…" He heard her mumble to her self as she stared out of her car window.

"What does that mean? Is it because I'm quirkless? I can take care of myself." Izuku found himself tapping into hidden anger he didn't think he had, as he snapped on her.

She blinked turning to look at him, her eyes rolling over him in the most calculating way he had ever seen. "Izuku why are you so obsessed with quirks?"

"Because I want to be a hero like All Might."

"You can be a hero without a quirk if you're willing to put in the work and train hard enough." She said evenly.

Izuku blinked not expecting her to say that.

"I really don't understand the obsession with quirks, all they are, are a mutation...a disease. They are nothing special. They are not true gifts nor are they any true power." She said and Izuku could detect subtle hints of distaste in her tone.

He was shocked, he didn't think there were actually people that detested people with quirkless…usually that was reserved for people like him. Izuku wondered if Yuki had a quirk but instead said…

"How can you say that?! All Might-"

"All Might is nothing special." Yuki said his name with contempt that momentarily silenced him and for a second Izuku could swear the temperature in the car dropped far below what would have been considered normal or safe, though his body did not shiver. "There are heroes, true heroes that are much stronger than him."

"No, no way All Might is the strongest, he's the symbol for world peace-" Izuku stopped as she began laughing.

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you it's just…that's just not true at all. Or maybe from what you've been feed since you were small, though I wasn't aware of just how narrowminded K-city had become. It's no wonder your obsessed with quirks…" He watched as she spoke with a sigh before turning serious once more. "All Might is **_only_** popular here in **_Musutafu_** which is on the outskirts of K-city. And as you know K-city is the smallest city out of them all."

Izuku was taken aback.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but you need to understand he is not the symbol of world peace, he might be the symbol of peace for Musutafu, but certainly not the world. On the hero scale I'm sure he'd be somewhere in middle B-class. Most of your hero's are lower B-class if not C-class, none of them certainly have the hero capabilities of an S-class hero or even an SS-class hero." She said matter of factly.

A-city, B-city, C-city, D-city, F-city, G-city, H-city, I-city, K-city, J-city, M-city, N-city, Q-city, R-city, S-city, V-city, W-city, Y-city and Z-city. How could he forget?

Of course, he had been taught in school about the other cities so how could he forget that his city was the smallest, his town Musutafu was rather isolated and tended to do things on their own since they were so far away from the bigger cities.

"People with quirks are free to be themselves out here in K-city." She said and Izuku looked up at her in confusion.

"Like I said before quirks are a sort of mutation. People with mutated genes are not so easily excepted everywhere despite what you were brought up to believe in little ole Musutafu. The world is not filled with people with quirks."

Izuku had a lot to think about for the rest of the time in Yuki-san's presence. He had to wonder just how and when he got so caught up in the idea of having a quirk.

When had he started to obsess over it? When had it become so important to him to have a quirk to have power?

 _Power…_ He thought. _Power… that's it._

He equated having a quirk as having power, having strength. And for a kid like him who had nothing…

 _Weak…_

 _Lazy…_

 _Worthless…_

 _Deku…_

 _Good for nothing…_

Inko, Bakugo, the children from school, his teachers and just about everyone else that seemed to begrudge his very existence flashed across his very eyes.

Why wouldn't he want power? Power could give him everything he wanted and not more…

"Izuku-kun?" Yuki-san spoke to him as she pulled in front of the Midoriya house.

"Yes?"

"If you ever need anything, anything at all just call me."

"Huh, call you?"

She nodded. "Yes, shout my name and I'll be there in a jiffy"

"Ok." He said not really understanding but agreeing with her anyways.

"Good, well then I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yeah ok." He said easily before smiling at her "Thanks again Yuki-san"

"Not at all, take care of your self Izuku and please be careful."

"Of course." He said flashing her a smile before walking to him home. His smile however was soon wiped from his face when he entered to be met with the less than pleased look of his caretaker.

"Glad that you could make it Izuku-kun…" Inko said sweetly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

He sighed. He was screwed.

~~~L'appel Du Vide~~~

Izuku was walking with a limp and still nursing a busted lip the next day as he walked into town.

The sun was bright too bright for his mood and he squinted before flinching when he felt a throbbing of his lip.

He let out a sigh, Inko didn't usually dare hit him anyplace that anyone would be able to see but last night she had really, really, really been upset with him and no amount of begging on his part convinced her to stop.

He had lost her money and she was pissed.

With nothing to do and not wanting to stay in that house longer than necessary he left. With no friends…he had wondered.

He let his mind wonder, aimlessly as his body did the same last night dreams playing out before his very eyes.

 _Here, at dawn, the sun seemed to spit yellow venom on the tenebrific land where a broody mist and an atrabilious semblance always hung._

 _The spinney that hugged the castle drooped and had a dreary look like it was in an eternal slumber. The stock of the trees seeped with sap like the beads of sweat that the sun sucked from under their skins._

 _The glittering morning deity, that was once temporary assuagement for the winds that were to come as it emerged from its night of hiding, now reminded them of another day they survived._

 _Of another man dead. Of another mother lost. Of another son fighting. Of another house destroyed. Of another life amount to nothing…and yet the trembling that shook the castle told him it was far from over…_

 _War…it was war… Izuku knew what he was seeing even when he had not known how._

 _"Raiden my precious son…"_

 _Izuku didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to arrive there quickly. He ran._

 _"Raiden…you are so loved..."_

 _He ran past soldiers fighting, he skidded around the corner of the castle expertly dodging a spear that he had thought at first was aimed for him before he reminded that this was a dream._

 _He didn't dare look back when he heard the crunch of a body being broken. He just ran._

 _"So, loved…"_

 _He pushed his way towards a door that he somehow knew lead towards the outdoors…to be met with the most heart wrenching sight he had ever seen._

 _"Raiden mommy loves you…daddy loves you and we will always be here for you even when you cannot see us…"_

 _The woman, Raiden's mother was bleeding heavily. She was covered in cut and bruises and yet she still somehow managed to stare at the boy with the most calmest, warmest, loved filled smile Izuku had ever seen._

 _"Mommy…I-I'm scared…" The boy whimpered and Izuku could see that despite the woman being covered in wounds the boys was untouched, only the blood of his mother seemed to soak the outer layer of his coat._

 _"There is no need for fear my darlin I will always protect you, let mommy take all the bad monsters far away." She whispered to him as she brushed smoothed out his hair._

 _Izuku trembled as he watched a giant of a man that was shadowed in dark shadows, make his way towards them from the castle behind the woman though the woman seemingly didn't notice or care too preoccupied with covering the child in her arms with security and love._

 _"G-Get up get away he's coming for you!" Izuku said panicked toward the woman. "Get up!"_

 _Izuku watched as the boys was suddenly lifted from her arms and into the arms of another as the boy fought and cried out for his mother not to leave him._

 _"Take him Fubuki, far from here, somewhere where he won't be found…you do such a good job watching over him…please continue to keep him safe."_

 _"Yes, my lady of course…" Fubuki said answered even as Izuku watched tears flow from her face as she tried to placate the wailing child in her arms who had start sparking up like his name sake presented. Dark clouds came in swiftly, thunder rolling and lighten flashing in response to Raiden's rather unstable state, his wails growing louder…_

 _"Tatsumaki go with them."_

 _"No, I'm sworn to protect you, I won't leave you to fight alone, I won't let you die alone…" Tatsumaki said defiantly and the woman gave a sad smile._

 _"Tatsumaki, Fubuki has been wounded though minor she will still need someone to help clear the way to Earthland, I trust no one else more than you, will you do me this last request?"_

 _Izuku watched tears free falling down his face as the shorter woman stared at her in what looked to be heart wrenching desperation and anguish. Izuku found himself wondering just how deep Tatsumaki's affection went for the other woman. "Rize-sama please I beg you, don't do this, you don't have to do this…think of Raiden-kun, no child should be without their mother…"_

 _"It is because I am thinking of Raiden that I must do this…" Rize said calmly before Izuku watched as she forced herself to stand on her own legs. Blood began to drip down her fingers…_

 _"You will lose everything…" Tatsumaki said even as thunder roared across the skies._

 _"I am will to lose everything if that means that Raiden will live to see another day, will live to find his father… for you Tatsumaki and Fubuki-chan to see another day. I won't let this mindless fighting go on any longer…so many of our own killed, taken before their time…this is my fault and I must be the one to fix it."_

 _"Rize…" Tatsumaki whispered._

 _The woman named Rize smiled at her as she began to take on a golden hue. Rize moved her wrist slightly and Tatsumaki was pushed into the direction of Fubuki and the still screaming Raiden who was desperately crying out for his mother not to leave him._

 _Izuku watched his heart feeling as if it to were taken away as Tatsumaki forcibly turned her back of Rize before using her power to help Fubuki and Raiden escape._

 _Izuku wished to know where they had fled to as he watched a rift in the very air open, a teary Fubuki, screaming Raiden and serval wounded others Tatsumaki managed to get through before disappearing herself. The rift sealed up like he had never been there at all._

 _"Raiden…be safe for mommy…be strong…" Izuku watched as Rize whispered her eyes staring towards where the rift had been before turning to face the beast of a man who was mere feet from her._

~~~L'appel Du Vide~~~

Izuku blinked coming out of his day dream as he tripped and fell over a log getting a face full of dirt.

He scowled pushing himself up only to frown when he got a good look of just where he was at.

He was back in the forest…

 _The man raised his hand and Izuku tensed as he watched as the very air seemed to hold its breath, before releasing as the air seemed to collect in front of the man in what look like three circular disks._

 _"W-what the hell are you?!" Bakugo said with fear that Izuku had never not one in his life heard from the blonde before._

 _"We are Espers…" Kenta said as Yuto flashed Bakugo a sadistic smirk. "And you young prince…are dead."_

 _Izuku seemed to have no control over his body. One minute he was hiding shaking and quacking in fear the next he had shot in front of Bakugo his body making movements that were completely alien to him but he knew the moment the dust dissipated revealing the trees that had been cut down on ether sides of him…he knew that he had saved Bakugo's life._

 _He looked to see that the two men had been blown back because of the explosion, Izuku noted that whatever happened…whatever he had down while on autopilot had blown them through several tree's but he didn't have time to think about that as he turned throwing Bakugo's arm over his shoulder and lifting him._

He was back in the same place that he had saved Bakugo from what was sure to be his death…

Izuku quickly backpedaled from the spot. Just what the heck was he doing back here of all the places.

Izuku's head snapped up staring off into the forest when he head the sound of branches snapping underweight. The feeling of being watched had Izuku swiftly standing and darting from the forest and to his home like a rabbit trying to escape a fox.

When Izuku reached his home he had thought that he might be able to put this less than pleasing day behind him…but it was nothing but wishful thinking.

He knew something was terrible wrong the moment he stepped foot into the mirdoyra residence to silence.

Pure silence…

His instincts urged him to be on edge and so he did not announce himself like Inko had demanded him too, instead making himself as small and quiet as he possibly could in the case that he needed to get away…

His nose twitched. The air smelled funny… he took a step into the living and realized why

Blood. lots and lots of blood…and a body…

Izuku stared for a second longer before bolting for the door uncaring of the noise he was making now.

His breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous.

At his sides, tanned fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him, he could hear the baying howls and jeering laughter of his adversaries.

They had been waiting for him, just when he had thought that he had went unseen by Yuto or Kenta... they had been waiting for the right to time to ambush him…waited for him to get home only to get Inko instead…

Apart of him mourned her loss, it was his fault she was dead after all but the other part the greater part of him was a bit relieved. _Better her than him_ it said… _karma for all her torment_ it tried to convince him.

Mud smeared his sweaty face as sweat dripped from his matted hair.

"YUKI-SAN! Please God, for once hear me." He cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.

"Please God, let me live." he cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs.

It seemed that god had a sadistic part of him and he wondered just why it was always him to be damned….to be given the shit end of the stick.

There was a sheer drop, with trees and rocks on either side, and then, right at the bottom, a river with stones around it. He had come to a cliff.

He turned his back towards the edge his eyes wide as his pursuers stepped from the shadows.

Besides Yuto and Kenta they were people he had never seen before…not that he knew a lot of people, but he was sure he would have remembered seeing them…they had to be half giant they were so big.

Each of the men and a sort of tattoo or marking across their body though if one hadn't been paying attention it could have passed for oddly placed freckles but what freaked Izuku out the most were their eyes…their glowing sickly yellow-green eyes…that all happened to be narrowed in on him.

"Oi Kenta, Yuto are you sure this is the kid?" one of the men asked.

"Yeah, I mean just look at em, a short wimpy squirt." Another commented and before Kenta or Yuto could say anything another man spoke silencing them.

"Yeah, this is the kid." The tallest man, said and Izuku fought tooth and nail against shivering from the man's dark glare.

"Yeah sure, he's the same age but there are others Kaito-sama." The first guard said and Izuku hoped that this Kaito would take his companions assessment even as the voice in the back of his head told him not to be so naive and to stand on guard.

"Yeah…like that Bakugo Katsuki brat. He sure as shit got Rize-sama's fiery and arrogant personality maybe that's why she didn't come for the brat sooner." The other guard scowled.

Izuku stiffened at the mention of the woman named Rize. He had no friends or family from what he knew and yet at just the mention of the woman's name from his mind granted the image of him punching him to high heaven.

"You're wrong." Kaito said and the voice in Izuku's head implored him to pay close attention to his next words…

"Rize is many things, ruthless and sometimes to the point of shamelessly bloodthristy but she's never been arrogant…"

"Boss?" The left companion said with a frown as

"Don't make the mistake of confusing arrogance with confidence! Besides" he snapped at them before looking back at Izuku with what Izuku could only see as knowing eyes. "He's inherited Rize's eyes…you boy have your mother's eyes…"

Izuku's eyes widened at the comment. His mother's eyes…his mother's eyes… he has his mother's eyes….but that would mean…that would mean…

 _Her eyes glimmered, glistened and glowed like bright LED lights…_

Remembered very clearly just why he was drawn to her eyes…they were identical to his own,

Inko had called them bestial, hellish and repulsive. He had long since been taught never to gaze upon her with such eyes least he wanted punishment…but seeing Rize's eyes glimmering and glistening so softly towards him…they made him not feel like a freak, a monster, a devil like how Inko always said he was.

The silence between both sides was deafening.

"Yeah…your right…"

"How did we not see it sooner…her eyes are one of a kind, it only makes sense that her child would also have them."

"And somethings telling me Rize's eyes aren't the only thing he's inherited from her…" Kaito said the only male with glowing blue eyes before he lifted his hand in Izuku's direction.

Izuku was forced back…after that there was nothing that could stop him.

He tumbled for what felt like forever, hitting trees and branches along the way. He felt helpless and out of control, like being in a dream. When would he stop falling? How could it have switched so quickly to this?

Halfway down the cliff, the trees gave way and he was left falling through the air.

He felt the cold before he saw it.

He had a second to catch sight of dark forest green hair and the same shade of juniper green eyes narrowed at something pasted him even as the snow led him safely to her embrace before she placed her white fur jacket on him covering his from the fight that was no doubt about to take place.

"You filthy swine, how dare you attack bocchan!" Yuki hissed and Izuku would have flinched at the ice in her tone even as the temperature around them continued to drop.

"Well now this is really interesting… the young prince and the Blizzard of Hell all in the same town…that's not suspicious...tell me did you honestly believe that you could hide him here, that we wouldn't find him Fubuki?" Was the last thing Izuku heard Kaito muse before he passed out.

* * *

 **Comments?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Your past is always your past. Even if you forget it, it remembers you."_

* * *

Izuku woke with a start and when he felt hands on his shoulder. His body reacted instantly going into fight or die reflexes, and he heard a female squeak in surprise and he blinked fulling awake to see that there was now a girl around his age pinned underneath him.

The girl was cute with fair skin and large blue-gray eyes. She had long, black hair, which was tied back into a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face, a single light blue highlight and a white lily flower on the top of her head.

Though he was sure she would look even cuter if her lips weren't scowling at him nor her blue-gray eyes narrowed at him in a glare.

Before Izuku could utter a word of apology the door to the room he was in was opened and several others filled the room only to stop at the sight of the two pre-teens.

Izuku flushed as he watched the men's eyes volley between his position over the girl before chuckling and shooting him a knowing look. Izuku immediately threw his self from the girl's body when he could feel the girl's rage rolling off her in waves.

"I'll kill you…" She hissed towards him as she stood from the floor wiping off her black pantsuit.

Izuku damn near fainted at not her threat but her promise…

"Now now Lily-chan, that's not a cordial thing to say. Think, of the trouble we would have if anyone fund out?" A big burly man said placing his hand on the girl's head and as if that was enough to keep her from lunging at Izuku.

"Just leave it to me Yamazaru-sensei, after all there will be nothing left of his body to be found!" The girl said cutely even as a shark like smile stretched across her lips as she stared at him.

Izuku let out a whimper as he watched the girl's eyes at that moment they seemed more gray than blue when she talked about murdering him and getting rid of his body like it was nothing…she wasn't as cute anymore… she was a scary girl…

"Where am I and who are you people?" Izuku said once the men continued laughing at his expense.

The door opened and Izuku tracked the sound of high heels as they moved towards him.

"You are at currently on the second floor of my organization's base. The people you see of course are a part of the organization."

He also noticed the shift on the girls face from murderous to star struck even as the group of people parted ways to reveal her.

It was Yuki-san…or should he say…Fubuki…

She smiled at him before surprising her unit when she bowed towards him a full 90 degrees. "Welcome back Izuku…or rather Raiden-sama."

Izuku flinched. "Izuku…my name is Izuku…not…Raiden."

Fubuki stared at him. "If you do not wish to be called to by your birth name I will oblige Izuku-sama, but I can assure you the others will not do so."

Izuku's eyes narrowed. "What others? What am I doing here?"

"We should go to the lounge it is a much better place to answer your questions." Fubuki said easily.

"Why would I go anywhere with you? You've been lying since the moment I met you, about your name, your job…and now you expect me to trust you?" Izuku asked not even bothering to hide his apprehension of her.

The girl Lily caught his attention when she took a menacing step towards him a glare on her face. "Oi you brat, you take that back! Fubuki-sama saved your life!"

He found himself returning her glare. "Yeah, but to what end?"

His eyes shifted to Fubuki who still seemed speechless by his clear distrust of her. "To use me…to kill me?"

"I'm going to ki-"

"Lily that's enough." Fubuki said sternly silencing the girl immediately. "You should not speak to Izuku-sama in such a disrespectful way."

The girl looked like someone had just kicked her puppy.

Fubuki stared at Izuku for a long time and Izuku returned her stare in equal measure.

"I could never hurt someone who resembles Rize-sama in every such way…" He heard her say softly before she without another word turned and walked from the room.

It had taken everything in Izuku just to not flinch at the name Rize and after a second of staring after, her he found himself following her…at a noticeable distance. His life had been at risk one to many times within a week, he wasn't about to take any more chances even if she did save his life.

He followed her up a flight of stairs his eyes taking note of everything, surprising himself how much side information he was managing to catalog and store away for later in case he needed to use it.

An elevator of the left, stairs on the right, no windows on this floor, keypad locks on certain doors surely hiding something interesting…

He paused as she opened a door that led to a lounge, his eyes darting around the place. Fancy couches and rugs table and chairs and windows big windows that let you peer out into the city. before he took notice that the organize had in fact been underground.

He watched as she got comfortable tucking her legs underneath at a relaxed pace before he slowly joined, sitting across from her…much less relaxed.

He watched her smile in thanks as one of her subordinates offered her a tray with what smelled like tea and biscuits before walking away and leaving the two of them to talk…although…

Izuku's eyes looked around trying to catch sight of the people he could feel watching their every move…his every move.

"My name is Fubuki, I apologize for lying to you, but I was tasked with protecting you at all costs and by any means necessary to ensure your survival." She looked down.

"By who?" He asked even though if his memory served him correctly he already knew.

"By Rize-sama, your mother." She said softly after taking a breath to compose herself. She looked at him studying him even as he studied her.

He winced at her mentioning Rize's name before clearing his throat. "What are you?"

"I'm an Esper, as are you."

Izuku narrowed his eyes momentarily ignoring the bit about her saying he was one as well "And what exactly is an Esper? A witch? or a psychic? or is it something entirely?"

Fubuki laughed suddenly and it startled Izuku. "A witch or a psychic? Huh? We are neither, but we are the beginning to both. Earthland has had much more of an affect on you than I thought Izuku-sama. We are energy being…being of nature, there is not a drop of human blood in someone like me."

"Earthland? And what do you mean by that?"

She nodded "It's what we call this land, this planet. We reside here now, but we haven't always. And years of some of our kind breeding with humans have graced the humans with a bit of our powers but they are neither us nor are we them. There are human, humans with a quarter of our abilities and then there are Espers and we are Espers."

Izuku blinked. "Why do you insist on including me when I am clearly human?"

It was her turn to blink. "Why would I not include you, you are Rize-sama's son. Her blood flows through your veins her power is yours. How could you even think you could be anything less than an Esper?"

"I have been human all my life." He said stubbornly.

She shook her head. "No, not once have you ever been human. Rize-sama's blood-"

"Blood flows through me yeah so you said, but what of my father?" Izuku asked.

Fubuki tensed. "What of your father?"

"He was human, wasn't he?"

Fubuki paused for a second as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to answer his question. "He…was."

"Then how could I not be human, I must be at least half." Izuku said evenly.

"And yet…you're not." By the confusion on his face she continued. "Rize-sama's blood was the purest of all from the very first Esper and she passed that blood down to you, unlike any other of our kind. With that despite the royal line being a matriarchal, she gave birth to you."

"What?" Izuku asked as he watched the older woman a far off look entering her eyes.

Izuku watched her relive what he assumed to be past memories before flinching and seemingly coming back to herself.

"I-I'm sorry." she said softly before standing abruptly. "Now that your awake I can tell you. You'll be living here and you will be going to school with humans until further notice."

"W-Wait…" Izuku asked shocked but Fubuki continued even as she began walking away from him.

"Sora-kun will escort you back to you room and give you your materials and tell you the rules of this establishment, he will have also be escorting you to and from school."

"W-what."

"Do not worry…he is an Esper." And with that she walked right out of the door.

Izuku wasn't happy with his current situation.

Here he was supposed to be on summer vacation, yet it seemed schools worked differently outside of Musutafu.

"By the gods…" Izuku heard a male voice sputter out and turned tensing when he met the teal gaze of a dark-haired male.

Izuku watched as the male simply stared at him as if Izuku had two head or something and he cleared his throat when the man's staring became unbearable.

"S-Sorry about that Raiden-sama, or would you rather bocchan." The man apologized bowing even lower.

"Izuku..." Izuku found himself corrected.

The man blinked. "Bless you."

Izuku blinked before tsking. "My name is Izuku, not Raiden and please do not call me it makes me feel weird.

The male's brows furrowed and Izuku could see the confliction across his face as easily as his the sky was blue.

"Um…ok…Izuku-sama?" He said his name slowly rolling it off of his tongue like tasting wine before straightening and bowing towards him, Izuku sighed knowing that the male wouldn't drop the title. "My name is Sora, and I will be happy to assist you in your needs. If you follow me I will lead you to your room and then you can try on your new uniform as you will be attending school tomorrow."

"Um ok." Izuku was certainly not ok but as he followed behind the taller male so not to get lost he wondered what choice did he have?

"Sora-san, can I ask you something?" Izuku questioned as he watched the man prep what was to be his bed.

"You may ask me anything Izuku-sama, and I will try to answer to the best of my ability." Sora said eyes swiveling towards him and staring at Izuku with an intensity that made Izuku nervous.

"Are there others…other Espers here?"

Sora cocked his head to the side before frowning. "Of course, there are ten of us that reside in this facility not including Lady Fubuki and myself. We all reside on this level as we tend you feel more at ease with our own kind. Can you not sense them?"

Izuku eyes widened before shaking his head and Sora's frown deepened. "Hm, Lady Fubuki perhaps did too well in hiding you from the rest of the world if you are this desensitized…I will speak to her about proper training so that you sense those around you, it will be a much needed asset in the future."

Izuku nodded. "C-can you tell me about my mother?"

Once more Sora's eyes pierced him. "Most talk of Rize-sama is frowned upon as most are still not over the loss of our leader, all talk of the incident dealing with her passing is forbidden, but you are her son and I understand you wish to know her, as long as your question is not too intrusive I will be will to answer it. What exactly do you wish Izuku-sama?"

"What was she like?" Izuku asked after a moment, there were glimpses of her in his memories, there was never a time he had not seen her gracing him with a smile…

Sora blinked and looked away from him seemingly lost in thought and Izuku wasn't sure if the man was going to answer…Izuku watched as the man's eyes glimmered.

"The sun..."

At Izuku's confused expression he elaborated. "Rize-sama, was like the sun. She was warm and kind. She never looked down on anyone because of their status… she was fair and just. She was our beacon of light and she had the most luminescent smile that even the moon god himself couldn't help but smile back at her every night…she was our everything…and we were hers..."

Izuku stared at the man as his voice trailed off at the end and got to distinct feeling that this man had feelings for his mother.

Sora blinked before looking at Izuku. "But now the sun had set…and it is time you get to rest."

Izuku nodded wordlessly taking the hint that, that was all the man was going to be saying tonight. He took the cloths and enter the wash room cleaning himself before coming back out and getting into bed.

"Pleasant dreams Izuku-sama…" Sora said after the boy had climbed into his bed before shutting off his light.

Izuku stared out of his window, the moon was nowhere in sight, he supposed the moon only graced his smile at those who were worthy, like his mother but the stars seemed to twinkle just for him.

Izuku shut his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. _Pleasant dreams indeed…_

School is not as he expects it to be. Izuku has never been popular…never and yet when he arrives people seem to gravitate to him like bees to honey…

Though it might have something to do with the fact the he had arrived in a sleek black automobile and it might have something to do with the fact that he was flanked not only by Sora but also by two other espers, a female named Asa who Izuku knew had a rather fire temper curtesy of Sora and a rather hyper active going male esper named Nagisa.

People stopped what ever they were doing to stare as Asa removed herself from the driver seat before walking around to the side and letting out Sora and Izuku before turning and strutting towards the school not having to check on Nagisa knowing that he was pulling up the rear, they four of them traveling in a rather organized unit.

He knew why they were staring. Nagisa and Sora were making quite the impression decked in their all black suits and leather gloves looking like the body guards they were, but most were just staring at Asa herself as she led them into the school.

Asa with her sage green eye rimmed with a golden ring, and sharp aristocratic features…not to mention her attire. If her black five inch heeled knee high boots were eye catching enough, her black military styled jacket and matching garter belt high waisted shorts was enough to hold attention.

The boys his age and up and even several of the professors tracked her figure with their eyes.

Her eyes were covered by dark glasses much like Sora's but Izuku knew she was glaring at each and every human they pasted.

Her ruby painted lips looked barely restrained from baring her teeth at them.

Yes, Asa was an esper that wasn't really fond of the human race, though she kept her opinions to too herself…most of the time.

"Tsk, vermin." Izuku heard her mutter under her breath when they made it into the school.

"Hey Asa-chan that's not a nice thing to say, bocchan doesn't like that." Nagisa said noticing Izuku's frown at her comment.

"Satō-san, do not address me so familiarly." She said otherwise completely unbothered by his words.

She stopped right outside the school's main office and stood placed by the door looking like a soldier that he had no doubt she was.

"Satō-san and I will wait here, bocchan will accompany Kirābīn-san into the build. Fubuki-san has already cleared all of your documents so there shouldn't be any problems. We will then escort you to your designated class." She said her tone leaving no room for argument.

Izuku looked to Sora to see him flash him a smile before turning toward the other male esper to see him pouting at the onyx haired female who merely straitened her hat before staring ahead of him blatantly ignoring him.

"Asa-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nagisa-kun over even just Nagisa-" The male yelped when the shorter female held a terribly large blade at his throat.

Izuku looked like he was about to go into shock when Sora spoke.

"Kaigan-san, have you forgotten where you are?"

The woman merely glared at Nagisa who held up his hands in surrender before her weapon disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Izuku blinked eyes rolling over the woman that was usually merely inches taller them him when she wasn't wearing heels. _Just where in the hell did she even pull that big ass sword from?!_

"My apologies Kirābīn-san." She said stiffly before going silent much to Nagisa horror.

The man stared at the woman. "Ano my head is the one that you almost took off with your Ryūkurō and you give only Sora-san an apology?! Ya know Asa baby I'm starting to think you hate me or something, please send me a clear message cause you confuse me sometimes."

"Perhaps me decapitating your head as placing it with my other trophies will get my message to you?" Asa said removing her dark glasses to glare at Nagisa, her eyes glowing with malicious intent.

Izuku flinched at the woman's dark words but that didn't seem to deter Nagisa…no in fact it excited him.

"You would keep my head as a trophy? Awe Asa-chan you really do care about me!" The male cheered and went to hug the female only for him to end up clutching his stomach on the floor.

Izuku frowned squatting down next to the male as the woman stated that there was a change of plans and she would wait by the car. Sora let her go without any argument but sent Nagisa a rather pitying look.

"Why do you antagonize her?" Sora asked shaking his head at the younger male.

"I can't help it…the heart wants what it wants Sora-san." Nagisa wheezed his deep bluish green eyes were wide as he took some breaths.

"Nagisa-san…are you ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine, Asa-chan was just giving me one of her fists of love that's all." He said as he made his way to his feet.

"Fist… of …love?" Izuku said slowly rising with the male before he looked up at Sora who merely shook his head muttering lovesick fool.

"Yeah, that's how Asa-chan shows her affection." Nagisa said letting out a cough before running a hand through his short wavy blond hair that was recently dyed black in the bottom half before flashing him a grin. "Not to worry about me bocchan, her fist hurt like hell, but they never keep me down for more than a moment of two."

"A fact that I'm sure only brews her hatred for you." Sora said.

"Love," Nagisa countered easily. "Asa loves me, she just doesn't show it like most people."

"Like _normal_ people, even for us espers. She doesn't love you, you idiot. You should take the hint now and move on before she actually kills you when no one is looking." Sora said but his words fell on deaf ears as Nagisa mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Izuku and Sora watched eyes blinking as the male sighed his eyes glimmering as he stared down the hall where the woman had disappeared down with a flushed face muttering about how cute Asa would look on their wedding day by the sea with a bouquet of water and spider lilies.

Sora gave a deep sigh before looking at Izuku who merely shook his head.

"Izuku-sama." Sora said raising his arm and motioning for Izuku to follow him, to which he did.

Like Asa said, Izuku's files were all in order and he was second to attend class easily.

Nagisa and Sora walked him to his class and stood in the back of the room in each corner while Izuku took a seat near the back towards the window.

"You two aren't really going to stay here the entire day are you?" Izuku asked the two espers in a whisper as students began filling the class looking at the two men that had stationed themselves closer to Izuku.

"Bocchan you ask the humorous questions, were else would we be?" Nagisa said with a chuckle before his eyes caught a girl staring at him and he winked in her direction making her cheeks tint.

"It's just…how am I to focus with you here…watching me?"

"Just pretend we are here, we won't make a sound or interfere with your lessons." Sora said evenly.

"Besides we aren't watching you per say, we are watching all of those around you, so that we may stop any and all that hold ill intent towards you." Nagisa said with a smile that for once didn't relax Izuku.

But true to their word they didn't make a sound the entire class period…although that didn't stop them from being any less distracting.

By the end of the class Izuku's professor was scared senseless and the students weren't much better.

While Sora went on a perimeter check Nagisa 'politely' informed Izuku's professor not to address Izuku so intimately and to refer to him as Izuku-sama as Izuku was in a much higher station than some lowly teacher…Izuku wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

Izuku's day didn't get better…other teachers feared the implications of two guards for one child and one that they referred to as 'bocchan' at that.

The next day wasn't much better especially with Asa joining them…

As the lunch bell rang on the fifth day and Izuku caught wind of the newest rumor that he was the son of a notorious yakuza, he had had enough.

"How am I supposed to make friends with you guys scaring everyone off." He said leveling the three of them with a look as he crossed his arms.

Sora at least looked guilty while Nagisa and Asa blinked their eyes at them clearly not understanding his dilemma. This if not the only reason was why Izuku thought they deserved each other…

"Ne bocchan, are we not good enough company?" Nagisa asked while Asa stared at him curiously.

Izuku wanted to smack himself…did they literally not see how intimidating they were?

Before Izuku could rethink of a way to get them to leave Sora placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"As you wish Izuku-sama."

Izuku linked as he turned to the other speaking a language that sounded familiar to his ears.

He watched their reaction with equal measure as they looked from him to Sora when he changed dialect before slowly looking back at him.

Asa frowned as she replied back but Sora only shook his head as he responded to her. Izuku wasn't sure what Sora had said but, in the end he got what he wanted Asa and Nagisa flashing away in a blur of black.

"We will watch out for you from a distance from now on." Sora said before he too left though he chose a less frightening way and merely walked from the school grounds.

Izuku let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding before finding a shaded tree to enjoy the rest of his lunch as it was too late to try and socialize with anyone.

His last couple of classes were the same as if the scary trio had followed him to class, the teachers still frightened of him, the students weary.

Izuku sighed and hoped the next week would be better.

* * *

Comments?


End file.
